


Do you want chicken alfredo for dinner?

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cock Slapping, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Jealousy, Kind off????, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Billy Hargrove, this is just dirty fucking filth i can't even believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Steve sends Billy some dirty messages and gets punished for it.-“You’ll be good?” Billy asks, his voice so full of lust, “Reckon you could take my whole fist, baby? Without cumming? Think you could do that for me?”And Steve, Steve does not think he can do that for Billy. Not one bit. But he looks down at Billy, with tear-stained cheeks and glassy eyes and nods slowly. Billy gives him a wolfish smile and presses a kiss to the head of his cock as a reward. Steve almost cums just from that.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 19
Kudos: 447





	Do you want chicken alfredo for dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by those recent pictures of dacre with his manly beard. it gave me papa bear business man daddy billy vibes.. 
> 
> this is just dirty filth and i cannot believe i wrote it. it's currently 2am and i started this at 8pm and it wasn't supposed to be this long, but here we are. i hope you enjoy, comments are always welcome!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> check me out on tumblr: grabmyboner.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

The text message Billy receives from Steve at 2pm really does not work with the narrative for today. Today consist of important board meetings, meetings that decide the budget for the upcoming financial year, meetings that decide if Billy needs to fly to goddamn London and basically get on his hands and knees and beg to their firm partners - Today’s narrative does not include getting dirty text messages from his pouty boyfriend. 

To be fair, Billy has kind of been neglecting Steve. He’s had to blow off the guy 3 times this week because he’s either had to work late, got invited to dinner with very important board members, or was just so goddamn tired and fell asleep on the phone while Steve was explaining the weird poses Jonathan made him do for a shoot today for one of his photography assignments. 

But Steve  _ knows  _ how important today is, knows the consequences if things don’t go exactly to plan. Billy has only been complaining about it for the past 4 weeks. So he doesn’t understand why Steve is sending him photos of himself in Billy’s bed, wearing the lacey panties that he got Steve for his birthday this year. Doesn’t understand why Steve is sending him a video of him groping himself and whimpering quietly behind the camera. Doesn’t understand why Steve sends another picture of his dick straining against the lace, precum pushing through the patterning, looking so goddamn delicious Billy’s mouth waters. Billy just does not fucking understand. 

A stream of texts follow the visuals 

_ You’re missing out _

_ Too busy working  _

_ Just going to have to get off without you  _

_ Don’t worry though, baby. I’ll record the whole thing for you.  _

Billy’s dick is straining against his stupid fucking suit, and now he’s got a sweat patch on his back, and his hands keep clenching into fists every time the phone vibrates. He shoved the device into his pocket and tried to ignore Steve’s torture, but as the buzzing continues he can’t help his imagination as it runs through all the things his pretty boyfriend is sending him. 

He discreetly slips the phone from his pocket and looks at the messages under the board room table. He catches a glimpse of Steve’s creamy thighs when someone says his name. 

“Mr Hargrove?” 

Billy’s knee hits the table as he jumps and shoves his phone under his thigh. The glass of water on the table sloshes around in response. 

“Uh, sorry, got a bit distracted.” He reasons, as 20 men in a mixture of Prada and  Valentino suits worth more than his rent for a month stare at him. 

“I was just looking for your opinion on this quarters rising cost in subsection F, page 206,” Mr Hepburn, the director of the board asks, “This was under your management, was it not?” 

_ Buzz. _

Billy swallows and nods, “Yes, Sir.” 

_ Buzz. _

“Well?” Mr Hepburn says, raising a brow. 

_ Buzz.  _

Billy takes a breath and goes onto explain the rising costs, to defend his decisions as a manager, to show these men he’s worthy of this job, even as his phone continues to buzz and his boyfriend gets off without him. He feels proud because being able to ignore Steve is very hard. And it’s not something Billy is particularly good at. But, he sat through an entire 3-hour board meeting and did a presentation, with his dick pushing uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants. 

Mr Hepburn closes the meeting and Billy could not get up any faster. He practically runs down the hall to the bathrooms and locks himself in the accessible toilet, so no one can eavesdrop. 

He unlocks his phone and goes through the 20 odd texts Steve has sent. A mixture of texts and photos. The second to last text is a video, is  _ the  _ video, Steve promised to send. 

Billy clicks play, turns the volume down a little and takes a seat on the toilet lid. 

The phone is propped up against something and Steve is kneeling on his knees on the floor in front of the bed. The white shaggy carpet is cushioning his knees. He’s now wearing Billy’s leather jacket, as well as the black lace panties. Steve knows that Bily fucking loves it when he wears his clothes. A small sigh makes Billy’s breath hitch in his throat, Steve’s hand runs down his abdomen and over his crotch, pressing down a little. He looks directly at the camera and gives a small smile. 

“Jacket smells just like you, Hargrove.” He sighs out, “Tried laying on your side of the bed, grinding into your pillow but that just didn’t cut it.” He squeezes his cock still resting inside his panties. “Couldn’t smell you there. But wearing this,” He grips at the lapels of the leather with both hands, “This, smells so much like you. If I close my eyes, it’s almost like you’re here.” 

He does just that. Closes his eyes and drops his head back to lean against the mattress. One hand pulls the leather aside to show off his nipple, the same hand slides towards the pink nub and rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. “ _ O-fuck _ , Billy. Feels so good baby.” 

Billy takes in a breath and lets out a small curse as he watches Steve continue to torment him. A hard knock to the door has him locking his phone and grabbing onto the support bar next to the toilet. 

“You alright in there, man? Saw you basically legging it outta the board room to the bathrooms.” a voice, that sounds like Tommy Hall’s echoes through the door, “Was it those ham and salad sandwiches we had for lunch? Cause my guts feeling a little off too.” 

And just like that, Billy’s dick begins to deflate. “Fuck off, Hall. It wasn’t the goddamn sandwiches.” He yells back. 

“Jesus, man. Don’t get your  _ panties  _ in a twist. Was just checking to see if you were okay and if you and Stevie are still coming for drinks tonight?” 

_ Ah fuck.  _ Billy forgot he promised Tommy and Carol that he and Steve would have a couple of beers with them after work tonight. He cannot even imagine going out with them tonight, all he wants to do is go home and punish Steve for what he’s just had to endure. 

“Uh, y’know what Tom. I think you’re right, it mighta been the sandwiches. Think we’re gonna have to skip tonight. Raincheck?” He lies. 

Tommy doesn’t seem to notice and huffs a little laugh, “Yeah man, rather not have you puke on me again.” 

“That was  _ one  _ time!” Billy protests. 

"You can build a thousand bridges, but fuck one goat and you’re still a goat fucker,” Tommy yells back. 

“What the fuck.” 

Tommy laughs in response and Billy hears him begin to walk down the hall. When he’s sure that Hall is gone, he unlocks his phone and reads the last message from Steve. 

_ Do you want chicken alfredo for dinner?  _

\-- 

The uber ride home is long. Well, it’s 33 minutes exactly but to Billy, it feels about 4 hours long. 

He steps in the elevator and loosens his tie, he can feel the electricity moving under his skin. The whole ride home he thought about what he was gonna do to Steve. How he was going to  _ punish  _ him. 

As he approaches his apartment door he can hear the soft melody of Fleetwood Mac coming from the speakers in the kitchen. Steve must already be cooking dinner. 

He unlocks and pushes the door open, locking it behind him and leaving his briefcase on the small table in the entryway. He doesn’t bother toeing off his shoes, just takes his jacket off and hangs it on the hook. As he walks down the hall to the kitchen, he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and takes his tie off, throwing it over his shoulder to land near the front door. Billy stands in the doorway to the kitchen. Steve is standing with his back to him, at the stove stirring something around and swaying to Stevie Nicks’ voice. 

He creeps forward slowly, standing behind Steve. He slides his hands around his waist and buries his face in his neck, inhaling his scent. Steve jumps a bit, “Jesus. Didn’t hear you come in.” 

Billy hums in response. He reaches a hand forward towards the stove and turns the dial till the gas switches off and the contents in the pot stops bubbling. 

“ _ Hey!”  _ Steve protests, turning his head to look at Billy with a frown. 

Billy doesn’t say anything. Just steps back and leans against the kitchen island behind him. He rubs a calloused hand over his beard, he’s grown it out quite a bit. Steve acts like he hates it but can’t stop the moans that escape his lips when the hair rubs burns into his thighs. Billy crosses his arms and his biceps strain against the cotton of his shirt, he watches as Steve’s eyes trail along his movements. Steve is trying to make a calculated move, Billy knows he has been preparing for this all day, thinking about what Billy is going to do to him. He needs to add each of Billy’s reactions together to get the outcome he wants. Needs to know whether he needs to add more fuel to the fire or if he needs to get a bucket of water to stop the flames from rising too high. Steve knows it was a gamble sending those texts, but it was a bet he was willing to take. 

Steve purses his lips and drops the wooden spoon in the pot, with the cooling chicken alfredo, “How did your board meeting go?” He asks, oh so innocently. 

Billy’s nostrils flare and his tongue points out between his teeth, tracing across the jagged edges. He lets out a huff and turns to admire the magnets on the fridge to his right. There’s a small magnet of the Eiffel Tower that they got when they went to Paris last year, Steve said he wanted to get fridge magnets from every place they visited together. Says that can be their  _ thing.  _ They have enough  _ things  _ Billy had told him when he watched Steve hand over a crumpled note to the cashier on a random street in Paris. Steve just smiled and tucked the magnet in his wool jacket, he grabbed Billy’s hand and pulled him down the old stone road that lead to their hotel. 

“Torturous.” He rasps out. He pulls a hand up and scratches at his beard, he turns to Steve and watches as Steve’s eyes zone in on the movement. His chest is beginning to heave, up and down, faster and faster. 

Steve picks at the skin on his thumb, looking up through his lashes, “Bummer.” 

“Y’know what else is a  _ bummer? _ ” Billy asks, his hands coming down to grip at the marble counter behind him. “When your  _ boyfriend  _ is a goddamn  _ brat.  _ When your  _ boyfriend  _ doesn’t  _ respect  _ your goddamn  _ career _ .” He voice is deep, he sounds like he smoked a whole pack of cigarettes in less than an hour. “Now, that, that is a goddamn  _ bummer. _ ” 

Steve licks at his lips, Billy watches as his cheeks pinken and his pupils dilate. 

“Your boyfriend sounds like he’s feeling a little  _ undervalued.”  _ Steve reasons, “Sounds like he came to visit you at work today, to give you a coffee, cause he knew you were going to have a stressful day. Only for him to see his boyfriend pulling the moves on an intern.” Steve is looking directly in his eyes, they appear so dark Billy doesn’t know how he can even see. “He was cute too, he kind of looked like the love child of Donald Glover and Jason Momoa. Which like good for you, that is a match made in heaven if I’ve ever seen one.” 

“You came to my office today?” 

Steve nods, a cruel smile on his face. 

“You’re jealous.” Billy states. 

Steve frowns, “M’not, I-I’m not  _ jealous. _ ” 

“Sounds like it,” Billy smirks and takes a step forward, reaching out to rest his large hands on Steve’s waist, “Don’t gotta be jealous, pretty boy.” 

Steve turns his head away from him but doesn’t recoil from his touch. Billy takes that as an invitation to rub his bearded cheek against the curve of his neck. Steve shivers under the movement, his hands tentatively grip the material of Billy’s shirt. Billy presses kisses up his neck and mouths at the shell of his ear, “Only got eyes for you, Bambi. Only you.” He nips at Steve’s lobe, “Was just trying to get my filing done faster.” He laughs. 

“Filing?” 

“Uh, what, I can’t use my charm to get things done? That’s basically my whole job.” 

“Maybe don’t use your charm on people who, obviously want to fuck you.” 

Billy pulls back to look him in the eyes, he’s so close he could count Steve’s lashes. “Everyone wants to fuck me.” 

Steve pouts and lets out a huff. Billy grips his chin in between his thumb and forefinger, and he leans back a bit to get a better look at Steve’s face. 

“This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. What you did, Harrington.  _ Fuck.  _ Almost made me cream my goddamn pants in a room full of 50-year-old men.” 

Steve looks a little proud. It seems he got the reaction he was hoping for. 

“What’re you gonna do, huh? Punish me? I’ve been such a bad boy, Daddy.” He mocks, giving an exaggerated whimper for extra effect. Billy tightens his grip on his chin and pulls his mouth open a little with the force. He lets his thumb trail along the pink tender skin. 

“That’s exactly what I’m going to fucking do.” 

Steve’s breath catches in his throat and he nods slowly, “Ok.” 

Billy turns and begins to walk out of the kitchen, he turns to look over his shoulder and raise a brow at Steve. He gets the message and stumbles after Billy, following him out of the kitchen and into Billy’s room. 

Steve has his own apartment, but he basically lives at Billy’s. There’s pieces of him thrown all around the place. From his growing pile of shoes at the front door, to his little nick nacks he has displayed on surfaces around the place. He even managed to squeeze in a photo of all the kids on the TV stand in the lounge room, much to Billy’s dismay. 

Billy sits on the edge of the bed and waits for him. Steve walks into the room and stands in front of Billy with his arms hanging by his side, waiting for Billy to tell him what to do. 

“Take all your clothes off,” Billy commands. Steve complies willingly, shredding each piece of clothing off with zero finesse. Billy pats his lap expectantly. “Bend right over my knees, sweetheart.” 

Steve does just that, carefully laying across Billy’s thighs on his tummy. He turns to rest his cheek on the white duvet underneath them and is rewarded with a mirror view of them. Billy fully dressed in his work clothes, shoes still on, and the buttons of his shirt have seemed to come undone about halfway. Steve’s pale ass is a perfect contrast against the deep navy of Billy’s slacks, his dick is pressed perfectly between the divet where Billy’s thighs are connected. It does something to him, seeing Billy completely clothed while he’s bare naked. The power dynamic makes his head spin. 

Billy gently rubs a hand over the mound of Steve’s ass, squeezing as he goes along. “Been thinking about this ass all fuckin’ day.” Steve watches in the mirror as Billy spreads his cheeks, leans over and spits in between them. His eyes look up towards the mirror and lock with Steve’s, the spit is still dangling from his lips, hanging so deliciously Steve just wants to swallow it up. 

He lets his cheeks go, letting his saliva drip it’s way down Steve’s crack to his puckered hole. 

“What’s the safe world, Steve?” Billy asks, “Beetlejuice.” Steve replies. He gets a soft hum of approval in return. 

A hand grips in Steve’s hair harshly and he lets out a gasp in response. “How many do you think you deserve, hmm? Because you really managed to piss me off well and proper today, Stevie.” 

Steve doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know what the correct answer is. 

“I’m talkin’ to you.” 

“Uh, uh, F-five?” 

Billy’s grip on his hair loosens and slides down his scalp to his spine and fingers slowly down the bumps till he gets to the dimples at the top of his ass. “I was thinking ten. Y’know why? Cause I looked at a few of your messages in the board room, got asked a question by the big boss but was too distracted by your fucking thighs that I almost knocked the goddamn water off the table.” Steve hides his smile in the sheets. “Everyone always thinks that your such a good boy. That you’re just the sweet, rich boy, Steve Fucking Harrington. But they’re wrong, aren’t they, baby?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re a real pain in my ass. A throne in my side. Making me so fucking  _ hard  _ at the most inconvenient times.” Billy explains, while his index finger wiggles its way between Steve’s cheeks and laps at the spit still lathering his skin. Steve lets out a whimper and nods against the mattress. 

A sharp slap to his ass has him arching his head back and letting out a cry. He wasn’t ready. But his dick does not know that, because he can feel his precum seeping into Billy’s pants. 

Three more hard slaps follow that, Steve’s ass is burning. He groans as Billy kneads at the sensitive skin. “If you just coulda’ been patient, we wouldn’t have to do this. But you just couldn’t stop yourself, hey?” 

_ Slap.  _

“You think I like punishing you?” 

_ Slap.  _

“So many other things we could be doing right now, but I gotta teach you a goddamn lesson.” 

_ Slap.  _

Steve ruts forward slightly, just to get  _ some  _ fiction. His dick is aching. He needs  _ something.  _ Billy pinches at his left cheek. “No, you don’t get to fucking get off on this, sweetheart.” 

He places a hand on Steve’s lower back, stopping him from any movement. 

_ Slap.  _

_ Slap.  _

_ Slap.  _

Steve cock is rock hard. He can feel Billy is just as excited as him, with the way his dick is tenting his pants and pushing into Steve’s hip bone. Billy soothes the burning skin with a gentle hand sliding across the red welts. 

Thick fingers find their way between his cheeks again and slowly make their way towards his hole. He can feel the edge of Billy’s index finger pluck at the ring, he moans in response. He needs more or he thinks he might die. 

“Up,” Billy instructs. Steve slowly gets up, his skin protesting at the movement. He stands on wobbly feet in front of him. Billy’s hands come up and rest on Steve’s hips, he thumbs at his pelvis and then traces his hands up Steve’s sides causing a shiver to run down his spine. “So beautiful,” He whispers to himself, “Lay on the bed.” 

Steve does as he’s told and finds himself in the middle of the bed, his head resting on a pillow near the headboard. Billy crawls up the bed, all his clothes and shoes still on. He leans over Steve, his hands pushing into the mattress either side of his head. He looks done the plane of Steve body, admiring every mole, every freckle, every mark on him. 

Billy’s eyes lock with Steve’s and it seems he can’t help himself, he leans down mouth open and slots it against Steve’s pink shiny lips. His tongue invades Steve’s with purpose and makes him whimper below him. The kiss is  _ hot.  _ So fucking good, everything Steve has been waiting for. But as quick as it starts, it’s gone. 

Billy rolls off him, laying on his side next to Steve. He takes Steve’s cock in his grip, so softly it almost tickles. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Steve moans. 

“Got sucha’ pretty cock, Stevie. So pretty n’ pink. M’so lucky.” Billy praises, slowly moving his hand up and down his dick. He let’s go and watches as Steve’s dick sways back and forth, Steve lets out a soft whimper of protest. 

That whimper earns him a slap to his cock. Quick and sharp. It bounces against his stomach, leaving a trail of precum. He sobs out, folding forward in surprise. Billy quickly pushes him back down by his chest. “Gotta stay patient, Steve,” Billy warns. He gives another slap to his cock and Steve thinks he could just cum from this alone. 

Billy leans forward a bit and kisses at his tummy, before licking up the precum that was left. His beard scratches against Steve’s soft skin. It makes his stomach dip. 

Billy reaches across to the bedside table and rummages around until he comes back with a bottle of lube. He moves to lay in between Steve’s legs and slicks his fingers up. He presses his index finger into the tight pucker, he pushes past the ring of muscles that resist him slightly and curls his finger up. Steve groans out, a whimpering mess. “Doin’ so good, baby. But your punishments not over yet.” 

And Billy stays true to his word. He slowly fucks Steve with  _ one  _ finger and ghosts his lips over his dick. Steve has tears spilling from his eyes and he doesn’t know if he can take any more teasing. 

“Please.  _ Please.”  _ He begs. 

Billy lets out a soft chuckle and squeezes more lube over his fingers. He pushes a second finger in, scissoring them as he goes. Steve groans at the slight burn and bucks his hips down, trying to eat up more. 

“Nuh-uh. Slow your roll, pretty boy.” Billy says, pushes his cheek against Steve’s thigh and rubs his beard against it. Making the skin red underneath. 

Billy keeps up his torture, only adding another finger when Steve is a moaning mess. He pushes the three fingers  _ up _ ,  _ up, up,  _ until Steve yells in delight. He keeps prodding at his prostate with no mercy. 

“Do not fucking cum.” 

“I-I Can’t, Billy. M’gonna. I- _ Fuck!”  _ Steve tries to reason. Billy halts his movements in response and Steve whines again, “Please. No. Please, I’ll be good. I promise.” He  _ begs.  _

“You’ll be good?” Billy asks, his voice so full of lust, “Reckon you could take my whole fist, baby? Without cumming? Think you could do that for me?” 

And Steve, Steve does not think he can do that for Billy. Not one bit. But he looks down at Billy, with tear-stained cheeks and glassy eyes and nods slowly. Billy gives him a wolfish smile and presses a kiss to the head of his cock as a reward. Steve almost cums just from that. 

Billy works him open slowly, scissoring and stretching him, not going too fast that Steve cums, but not going so slow that he can’t take it. He pushes his thumb up, forming his hand into a beak shape and slowly,  _ slowly,  _ pushing into Steve with all five fingers and thumb. He lets Steve adjust to the extra pressure before continuing to push past his knuckles. He begins rocking his knuckles back and forth, pressing firmly on Steve’s walls. 

Steve is breathing so heavily, he feels so fucking  _ full.  _ His hand reaches down and pushes just below his navel at the new pressure there, and that makes Billy absolutely lose it. 

“Holy fuck, baby. Can you feel that in your gut, huh? Feel me all the way up there, deep inside you?” He questions. His voice is husky and so fucking deep. 

Everything is so  _ wet.  _ Billy has almost used the entire bottle of lube. The squelching sounds as Billy makes a fist inside him causes Steve’s stomach muscles to tighten. He carefully begins rotating his wrist and pressing up and into Steve’s prostate. He cries out and thinks he may pass out at the pressure. 

Billy begins slowly, punching up over and over and  _ over,  _ into Steve’s prostate. Steve can’t stop the noises falling from his mouth. 

“Lemme hear you, sweetheart. Let the whole fuckin’ building hear you.” 

And Steve does just that. He yells and cries and sobs so fucking loud, and Billy hasn’t said he can cum yet but fuck he doesn’t think he can hold on any longer without blacking out. 

“Go on, Stevie. Let me see you cum, yeah? Wanna see it so fucking bad. You’ve been so good.” 

Steve unclenches his stomach and releases all his muscles and lets the pounding sensation carrying him into a white bliss. He lets out a dry wail as cum squirts up his stomach, hitting his chest and just below his throat. 

Billy kisses at Steve’s thighs as he works through the aftershocks. His fist still a heavy pressure inside him. Steve’s still catching his breath when Billy begins to gently pull out of him, he whimpers at the loss of contact, at feeling so fucking empty. Billy crawls up his body and kisses his lips over and over and over. 

“Did so good, took it so well. But we’re not quite finished yet, okay?” He says softly against Steve’s lips. 

Steve groans softly, “What?” 

Billy reaches down and unzips his pants, pulling his throbbing cock out of the clothing. He pulls himself further up Steve, coating his cock in Steve’s cum and sliding against him so deliciously. He settles himself back down and lines up with Steve’s stretched hole. He rubs the head of his cock against it, and Steve cries. 

“I can’t, Billy. I don’t-I  _ can’t _ .” Steve protests, weakly. If he really couldn’t, he would say his safeword. 

“Yes, you can, honey. You can take it, I know you can.” 

Billy pushes in with one swift movement and gets no resistance from Steve’s muscles. They swallow him up greedily, he slides into the warmth and lets out a throaty groan. He nips at Steve’s jaw as he bottoms out. He maneuvers one of Steve’s legs over his shoulder and pushes the tiniest bit deeper, wanting everything Steve will give him. 

He moves in short thrusts at first, picking up slowly before he pulls out almost all the way and thrusts in harshly. That makes both of the let out a yell. Billy’s mouth hovers over Steve, breathing into his lungs. Wanting to fill Steve up with him, his cock, his cum, his breath, his everything. Wants Steve to feel him everywhere he goes. 

“Fuck, baby.” 

“Bil-Billy, I’m  _ fuck _ . I’m gonna cum.” 

“Holy shit. Already? That’s so fucking hot.” 

Billy keeps hitting Steve perfectly, over and over again and Steve didn’t think he could cum again so soon but as his second orgasm is so,  _ so,  _ close and he couldn’t stop it even if he tried. 

It takes one extra hard thrust to push him over the edge. He clenches around Billy so tightly Billy almost struggles to keep fucking into him. The sound of his cries and the feeling of his tight heat eating him up is the tipping point for Billy. 

“ _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck!”  _

His thrusts begin to slow as he comes down from his orgasm. He lays against Steve, bringing his leg down from his shoulder. They’re both breathing heavily and Billy can feel Steve’s cum bleeding through his button-up shirt. 

His face is buried in Steve’s neck, soaking up the sweat and the pure smell of  _ Steve.  _

Finger’s scratch through his hair gently as he comes back down to earth. He slowly pulls out of Steve and they both sigh at the sensation. 

“You okay?” He asks. 

Steve hums, “Perfect. Should send you shit like that more often.” 

“No. You fucking shouldn’t.” Billy warns, but his tired voice doesn’t make it seem as threatening as it could be. 

Steve huffs and Billy feels his head lift up a bit. “Are you still wearing your fucking shoes? That’s so fucking gross, Billy. This is our  _ bed!”  _

Billy laughs against Steve’s neck before he gets pushed off and told to take his goddamn shoes off. 


End file.
